Naruto SasuXNaru
by Rockergirl7760
Summary: This is yaoi (boyXboy) so if you dont like that kind of thing i suggest you not read this story. For the rest of you i hope you enjoy, please comment and tell me how i can improve or what you liked about the story.


Naruto was in the hospital yet again due to his injuries from a recent mission. The mission was a success but in the process of achieving it Naruto had to throw himself in front of a blade headed towards Sasuke so he could finish the hand positions he was doing to take down their target. Sasuke blamed himself for Naruto's injuries even Naruto didn't mind at all.

As usual Naruto wanted to get out of the hospital to train but Sasuke, Sakura, and Kakashi wouldn't allow it. Naruto eventually just stopped trying and sat in bed and pouted. Sasuke stood in the doorway and stayed within his thoughts. Sasuke eventually had to leave the room because he couldn't stand to look at Naruto in his injured state. Kakashi followed Sasuke out of the room and left Sakura to make sure Naruto didn't leave.

"Sasuke, it's not your fault that he got injured so stop beating yourself up over it." Kakashi said as he lent up against the door.

"It is my fault; I was too busy doing what I was doing to protect myself so Naruto had to. I am the one that is supposed to be protecting him like I promised him but he had to get injured protecting me. I can't forgive myself for that and I won't let him either." Sasuke said as he hid his face from Kakashi and gripped his hands as tight as he could without bleeding.

"Sasuke he did what he had to for the mission, you know Naruto and he probably isn't even in any pain."

"I don't care! Because of me he got injured and I can't forgive that, that's final!"

Sakura came out of the room with a worried and urgent look on her face. Sasuke knew what it meant and quickly responded by saying "I'll get him." Then Sasuke went out of the hospital in search of Naruto who jumped out of the window. Sasuke already had an idea of where Naruto might be. He checked in his training spot in the woods, and sure enough he was there. But he wasn't training; he was just sitting up against a tree with his eyes shut.

Sasuke stood over him then knelt down so his face was in front of Naruto's. Naruto opened his eyes and sighed knowing the routine of being dragged back to the hospital.

"Why do you insist on causing trouble?" Sasuke said as Naruto got onto his feet.

"I don't do it intentionally; it's more of a habit." Naruto said with a smile.

"I know you don't like being held up in a hospital while wasting what could be training time. But you need to get your injuries healed before you can be productive in training."

"I know I have heard it before."

"Yet you still insist on going out against our wishes and our attempt on keeping you in a safer place?"

"Yeah, that's how it works don't you know?"

Sasuke pushed Naruto up against a tree and looked him angrily in the eyes. Naruto could see he had crossed the line and made Sasuke angry about something. Naruto just smile and said "I went too far, sorry." Sasuke hid his face and gritted his teeth, and then he lifted a hand and gently slapped Naruto. Naruto widened his eyes and stared back at Sasuke.

"Why do you insist on smiling like that when you have gone through so much? After what I have done to you why don't you hate and resent me?"

Sasuke lifted his head to reveal to Naruto that he had shed some tears. Naruto lifted Sasuke's head so he would be facing Naruto and he wiped away Sasuke's tears.

"Sasuke why would I hate you when you are one of the few people who actually acknowledge my existence and doesn't spit in my direction for being whom I am?" Naruto said as sorrow showed in his eyes behind his smile.

Sasuke widened his eyes to realize that Naruto never let go of that sorrow. He never forgot how people treated him, probably because they never stopped. Naruto had to deal with this from birth on until he died because he carried something that made his dangerous or abnormal. Naruto couldn't change this therefor he has learned to be grateful for the little things. He has even learned to be grateful for not getting hurt as bad as he could have. This realization brought even more tears to Sasuke's eyes.

Sasuke kissed Naruto and held his hands all the way through it. Sasuke pulled Naruto down to the ground and continued to kiss him as he rubbed Naruto on the crotch. Naruto broke the kiss to say "Sasuke, not here."

Sasuke gritted his teeth to say "Idiot, I'm not going to wait until we go somewhere else." So Sasuke continued to do what he was doing and Naruto didn't comment anymore because he knew he wasn't going to convince Sasuke to stop no matter what it was he were to say. Sasuke got on top of Naruto and looked him dead in the eye while he announced "Naruto, I don't want you to put on a fake smile in front of me. I want you to know that I love you and will never treat you the way that some people may treat you. I want you to feel free to express your true emotion in front of me because I don't like seeing you have to endure." That made Naruto's eyes water as Sasuke pulled him into a tight hug while considering his wound.

Naruto and Sasuke continued to hug each other until Naruto fell asleep. Then Sasuke picked Naruto up and brought him back to the hospital. When Naruto later woke up he found Sasuke asleep on his bedside. Naruto smiled when he noticed that what Sasuke said was true, and that Sasuke cared enough to stay by Naruto's side.


End file.
